1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for automatically retrieving e-mail messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from a protocol of a sending network to a protocol used by a receiving network. On the Internet, any computer may communicate with any other computer. Information between computers travels over the Internet through a variety of languages also referred to as protocols. One set of protocols used on the Internet is called the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP).
The Internet has revolutionized communications and commerce as well as being a source of information and entertainment. For many users, e-mail is a widely used format to communicate over the Internet. It is commonplace for users to send e-mail messages to others users through the Internet.
The use of e-mail messages is commonplace for personal and business use. E-mail messages are used by individuals to keep in touch with and communicate with other users. Additionally, e-mail messages provide a medium to collaborate and exchange documents.
Mail servers often limit the amount of storage space for e-mail messages. Further, users may have a limited amount of local storage. As a result, some users choose not to save copies of sent e-mail messages. While this process allows the user to save on storage space, unnecessary repetitive work may occur in some cases. For example, if a user sends an e-mail message to someone who is out of the office, they must retype the e-mail message again if the e-mail message needs to be redirected to another person for immediate action.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an approved computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for managing e-mail messages.